hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellsex Wiki:Manual of Style
'General' Some important rules *Try to include categories when creating a new article If, when previewing, the category name appears in red or if you're unsure, please do not try creating new categories unless you know what you're doing. A moderator or experienced contributor will take care of them. *Try to always include a See also section if possible (and/or applicable). It's good practice for user-friendliness purposes as it provides a useful and extra mean of navigation. *The References section should always be placed after the See also section but before the External links section. *If there's an External links section, it should always be placed at the end completely. 'Capitalization' For section headers: *Only the first letter as well as people names should be capitalized. *Though quite rare, in some context, some common words may be capitalized (possibly following a discussion/talk about it). In category names: *The first letter of the first word should be capitalized. *Common words should not be capitalized. Examples: "Kudo family", "List of something", etc... *Some words that refer to people should be capitalized such as "Voice Actors", "Executive Producers", etc 'Characters' For the new characters. 'For the pieces' *First you must add the profile using Template:Character Legends. After creating the profile the character you should add some informations plus updating their kills and rankings monthly *'Title' must be link to Name of Pieces *"Created" must be link to Creation Date, you click the picture of articles you choose *"Gender" must be link to Gender and look the category if its whether (male) or (female). *"Power" must be link [[]] but add that page later. *"Faction Pack" must be link some races (e.g. First Impression Pieces, Range Adventurers and Scarlets Misers) *"Moves" must be link to Move Lines to definitely straight or like letter L direction. *"Status" must be link to Battle Position to be assign the attacker's quo. *"Level" must be link to Level and Rankings to be part of the demential rankings *"Kills" must be link to Tier list as you see how many kills the pieces doing it. *"King Slay" must be slay to King Kills which you can count how many kings they're slaying the full game. *"Kills2" and "Experience2" are both qualified in Tier list as they risked the poll of your current month not the current date because you gonna tired of overworking this. 'For the piece's skill' *IF you creating the drawings, you must improve it using these ten colors *You can also looking for Chess Table for more. 'For the legends' *The character should be inspirational but he/she involves in their past stories *The founder should be identified not making aliases. Please add the year where he was founded and what is the time he starting create his legends. *Every character must having occupations (affiliates). *The characters will add pieces were they assign, were they first appeared are along with but for the antagonists are the special character. *Please add his ally or enemy is very important plus the debut and arc. 'Episode' To add the episodes. There some rules you need to follow: *Add events, prologue and epilogue are really important to form the full plot. *While after the prologue, the create early, middle, last or end game before the epilogue. If the special character is defeated the resolution key is added however I can't collapse its spoiler. *Hellsex Wiki episode is template so you want to meager instead. *The Black Team and White Team must be pleasurably name. 'Training Mode' (To be added) 'Images' The art of the pieces is only me no one anything else.